


House of Horror's

by Dovahkin91



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahkin91/pseuds/Dovahkin91
Summary: Bella has a past that isn't done with her yet and it involves a warehouse in the middle of the Nevada desert. Rosalie wants Bella but Bella is doing her best to avoid being alone with her. What happens when Bella's past catches up to her? How does Bella know Victoria and what does it all have to do with the secret military base, Area 51?
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	1. Bella Swan

**Author's Note:**

> This is being rewritten so I apologize for the long wait. Some parts will be familiar while others will be different or longer.
> 
> This will have dark themes so don't like don't read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is being rewritten so I apologize for the long wait. Some parts will be familiar while others will be different or longer.

**AN:** Trigger warnings too many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

* * *

.

.

Bella has always been existing, just in the moment, everyone passing her by as life rushed by. No one cared about what was happening to her. No one ever cared, not since her Grandma Swan and now she was used to being on her own for everything. Her Grandmother Swan had left everything to her including the house that her father Charlie was currently living in, in Forks Washington. It was her choice what to do with it and having Charlie live there was the best she could come up with. However now she wanted to be there. She needed to be there, to be someplace other than where she currently was.

She always fell into the wrong crowd. Having no sense of self-preservation was a huge problem in her life. She would save someone else over herself because they deserved it more than her, at least that's how she saw it. Other people's lives were more important than hers, especially people that could actually make a difference in the world. All she could do was destroy it.

She had found out the hard way that she was very different than other people. Able to manipulate elements like Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water were just some examples. She was amazed at the things that she could do but, of course, she only did it in private.

Charlie knew, the only one that knew. Their little secret he called it. He was protective, always had been but especially when these "gifts" presented themselves. Charlie is a man of few words and when his mother had passed he was happy she had left everything to his daughter, so she would be taken care of forever. Bella knew that he was excited about her moving back to Forks, of course, he understood why and she was grateful that he didn't want an in-depth explanation. She wouldn't tell anyone.

The man she thought she knew and the woman she had trusted betrayed her. They were different than her but that's what drew her to them. Being different had brought them together but it is also what tore them apart. It hurt to think about. They were the only ones she had ever trusted and they broke her, destroyed that small part of her that was still struggling to survive. Now she was empty, feeling nothing for anyone, let alone herself.

She was broken alright, shattered so beyond belief that she had tried to die. She wanted the pain to end, the suffering to disappear. Even that hadn't worked. Renee had found her and called an ambulance, the only good thing she had ever done for her daughter. Bella knew it was time to leave then. It was the one thing Renee could do and it would be the last because Bella knew she wouldn't do it again.

As she packed her black GMC Sierra Denali truck and pulled out of the driveway Friday morning, pointing her truck towards Washington she refused to let out the anger burning inside of her. She had used some of the money her grandmother had given her to get this truck and it was the smartest thing she had ever done. She lost count of how many times she slept in it. She hated being around Renee and Phil so she would park the truck in the middle of the desert and lay in the bed of it. Staring at the stars and imagining a different life. One where she was happy and loved and cared for. One where she wasn't the one doing the caring.

She drove through the night, forcing the sleep away by downing as many energy drinks as she could along the highway. The sky was just beginning to darken when she stopped to fill up on gas and grab some snacks and drinks. She liked this time of day, what her Grandma Swan had called Twilight, the evenings. To Grandma Swan Twilight was the most beautiful time of the day. 

She paid for her items and headed back out to her truck. A man approached her as she finished tightening her gas cap. She was alone as most of the people were inside the convenience store. A silver flash caught her eye as he pulled the knife from his pocket.

“Hand over your wallet.” 

Bella stared at the man in front of her, the knife he was holding glinted under the lights above them. Anger boiled in her chest as his words sunk in. He wanted her money. The lights began to flicker as the sky grew darker. Anger played across his face, “Hurry up girl, I don’t have all night.”

Thunder boomed above them as the wind began to rush around them. She felt her fingers twitch, wanting to lash out. A loud roar sounded to their left and his determined look faltered as he glanced into the fast-growing darkness. A slow dangerous grin pulled at the right corner of Bella’s mouth as she looked at him, a calm overcoming her. The roar grew louder and lightning lit up the sky illuminating the very large black funnel that was speeding towards them. 

The man's eyes widened as a loud piercing alarm blasted over the loud roaring wind. The sound bounced off the wall of the gas station behind them and echoed around. She couldn’t help the words that spilled from her, “It’s like playing the game chicken. Who's going to move first?”

The lightning flashed again and the tornado was even closer than before. He spun on his heel and ran towards the gas station door. She chuckled as she turned casually back to her truck. She slid smoothly into her truck as she smiled at the tornado. As she pulled out of the parking lot she spotted the horrified faces watching her from the inside the gas station. The tornado crossed onto the street in front of her and an eerie calm entered her body as she drove directly into the storm.

She had a few days before she was supposed to be at school. Charlie had told her he would enroll her on the first Friday afternoon after school started so she wouldn't have to start until Monday, allowing her to miss the first week of school. He called her every few hours while she was on the road and it always made her smile.

He cared about her. Renee had done her best to keep them apart over the years, like refusing to let her go for a visit over the last three summers. She hated it. Forks had always felt like home to her and she really did miss it. She missed Charlie, she wanted to live with him years ago but the court system believed that a child belonged with its mother. Oh how wrong it was to believe that. She would have given anything to be placed with Charlie, for him to have raised her. She would sneak out of the house just so she could call him and then they would spend up to three hours on the phone talking about their week. They had always been close but these last few years had separated them.

They had gotten their closeness back after it all happened but, with him being the chief of police, she knew it wouldn't be long before he began looking into the records in Phoenix. Searching for her and Renee, and what he would find horrified her. She wanted to be the one to tell him what had happened in the last few months since she had made him go back home but she didn't know how to start. He had been curious why she wanted to drive up alone, he offered multiple times to fly to Phoenix and then drive back with her, but she refused politely. She enjoyed driving by herself. It gave her time to think and to let her mind wander.

* * *

  
_TWO WEEKS AGO_  
_PHOENIX, AZ_  
.

_Bella sat in the witness chair in the courtroom as her mother, Renee and stepfather Phil sat in orange jumpsuits across from her to the left. The judge looked bored as the defense attorney stood in front of Bella and grinned evilly. _

_"Is it true Miss Swan that you have been in trouble for vandalism?"_

_Bella nodded, "Yes."_

_"That you would do anything to get away from your parents?"_

_Bella felt her anger rising, "Phil is not my parent."_

_The tall man raised his eyebrows, "He's not?"_

_Bella shook her head, "No. I want a DNA test to prove I'm Renee's kid but my father lives in Forks Washington. Police Chief Charlie Swan."_

_The judge sat up straight, "Is this true Mr. Sanders? And if it is why has it been stated that your client is the biological father of Miss Swan?"_

_The annoying man frowned suddenly worried about the answer, "I don't know your honor."_

_The prosecutor stood, her flaming red hair wild and curly around her head, "Your Honor prosecution would like a three-day recess and that the witness is remanded to state custody while we run a DNA test."_

_The judge nodded, "Granted and I will say this Mr. Sanders if this is true then your clients will be brought up for more charges other than child abuse." He slammed his gavel down with a bang._

_Victoria quickly rushed to Bella and took her hand to lead her out of the courtroom as Renee and Phil began to scream and reach for her. Officers filled the courtroom and descended on the two criminals as she was rushed out of the room by Victoria. The next day was spent in the hospital running DNA tests._

_Unfortunately, Renee was her mother but when it was proven that Phil was not her father, all hell broke loose. The judge asked Bella what she wanted and she had told him that she wanted to live with her father in Forks. He agreed and that was that. She wouldn't have to return to Phoenix unless Victoria couldn't get her out of testifying but it would take some time for the case to even get going again with all the added charges. _

_She had called Charlie to let him know that she was going to spend a few weeks with a friend before heading his way so that she could say all her goodbyes. Of course, she didn't tell him that it would be Victoria that she would be spending all of her time with. She wasn't sure he was ready for that part of her life yet._

* * *

.

By the time the sun began to rise Monday morning she was just pulling into Seattle and was extremely tired but she knew she had to get it over with. She stopped on the outskirts of the city and grabbed a few more energy drinks before heading the last few hours to Forks.

Finally, she pulled her GMC Sierra Denali truck in the parking lot of the Forks high school. The parking lot was full of vehicles and people as she pulled into the only open spot near the back end of the lot, along a curb. She took a deep breath as she slid her black sunglasses on and slid out of the truck. Whispers followed her as she walked towards the school building.

"That's the Chief's daughter." One blonde girl said with an air of gossip, "I heard she tried to kill herself or something."

A boy from near the building said, "Damn she's hot. I'd fuck her."

Bella felt the disgust roll down her spine with a shiver and sighed, willing the wind to shift so the voices would carry in the opposite direction.

A voice that sounded like a goddess met her ears, "She's Mine."

"Rosalie you can't claim the new girl without at least talking to her first." A male voice said.

"Yes, I can Edward. She's my mate. I can feel the pull to her already." The female voice said.

A small growl rolled through the wind, "No you can't. I'm going to talk to her first." The same male said.

Bella glanced quickly over towards the voices and found them glaring at each other. The blonde goddess outdid Aphrodite herself and Bella felt nearly choked as her arousal made itself known. She wanted to run to her and hold her forever, not allowing anyone to go near her.

She shook her head before quickly heading inside to get her schedule and let herself relax. Armed with her class schedule and a map of the campus she easily found her classes. She was so tired that she really didn't pay attention to anything until fourth period right before lunch. She sat next to a blonde boy with golden eyes that had been standing next to the goddess she so desperately wanted to know. He glanced at her for a moment then focused back on his textbook. She frowned and knew she had seen him somewhere before. For half the class she tried to place his face and then finally as the teacher announced they would be going over the Civil War it hit her. She gasped and Jasper glanced at her wide-eyed expression and frowned.

She stood quickly and grabbed her things before hurrying out the door.

She leaned against the locker near the door remembering the thousands of books she had been forced to study by Phil. His name was famous in the Civil War circle that Phil and Renee had been a part of and the red-eyed people she thought were her friends knew of him and what he had done during and after the war. He had been the youngest major in the Confederate Army, he rose quickly through the ranks and it wasn't until after his disappearance that his true identity became known. He was a spy for the Union Army. He sabotaged so many battles for the south that it made it impossible for them to win the Civil War.

She whispered, "Major Jasper Whitlock." She could hear his quick intake of breath from inside the classroom and she groaned, "Shit."

She hurried to the parking lot and sat in her truck until the bell rang signaling lunch. She made her way to the cafeteria to grab something to eat in the truck and found most of the school in there already.

She grabbed a tray as three girls came up to her, "Bella right?"

She nodded.

"I'm Jessica." It was the girl that she had heard whispering about Bella trying to kill herself. "This is Lauren and Angela."

She smiled slightly at them and nodded once to each.

A boy approached and grinned at her, "I'm Mike."

Bella felt disgust roll down her spine again as she recognized the boy from this morning praising how hot she was. She nodded at him with a forced smile.

"So you wanna sit with us?" Jessica asked politely.

Bella shrugged, "Sure."

She grabbed some food and followed the others awkwardly to an empty table. Bella ate while the others talked until they suddenly fell quiet. She looked up and Jessica grinned at her.

"Those are the Cullen's." She motioned to the kids walking towards the cafeteria. "So the short one is Alice Cullen and she's like with Jasper."

The cafeteria doors opened and a short pixie-like girl twirled in with the blonde male from her fourth period history class. She raised her eyebrows at them as she watched the grace at which the girl moved, intrigued at how she moved so well. Humans didn't move that well. She shrugged and continued to eat her food.

"The big one is Emmett Cullen and the one with bed head," she blushed, "I mean red hair is Edward Cullen. The Blonde one is Jasper's twin sister, the Ice Queen Rosalie Hale. "

Emmett was large but in a muscular way that fit with his six-foot frame. His bright gold eyes couldn't hold a candle to his smile that was accentuated by the dimples in his cheeks. Edward had, as Jessica slipped, messy red hair that looked like he styled it that way. The last person caught her full and undivided attention.

Bella couldn't help but stare at Rosalie Hale. She was the goddess that had captured Bella's attention earlier that morning. Her blonde hair fell just below her shoulders and framed her angelic face. Her beauty was beyond compare to anything and the only thing she could think of was that the goddess Aphrodite herself had walked into the room. The group walked across the student filled room and sat at an empty table directly across from where they were sitting, in front of the open window. Edward looked over at Bella with a grin and Rosalie glared at Edward angrily. Emmett had his arm around Rosalie's shoulders and Bella felt anger boil under her skin.

"What's up with Hale and Emmett?" Bella asked a bit of bitterness in her voice.

Rosalie's head jerked in Bella's direction and Bella stared into familiar golden eyes through her dark sunglasses and was frozen, even her mind was empty. She had moved here to get away from the very thing she was now going to school with. The very beings that had destroyed her mind, body, and soul. She shook her head and forced herself to look away as the woman stared at her with curiosity.

The only one that had ever been kind to her was Victoria. Bella had come to care for Victoria in the short time they had known each other and Victoria hadn't been silent about how she felt about her either. Victoria being a vampire made it less difficult but she knew that eventually, Victoria would find a mate, and she was okay with that. She would be happy for her and support her, still be her friend.

Jessica said quietly, "They're like together. Doctor Cullen is like some sort of matchmaker adoptive dad."

Bella found herself looking back at the blonde. She couldn't pull her gaze away from Rosalie, even as Edward growled. Bella felt her body begin to shake and stood quickly, "I left my stuff in my truck."

Angela smiled at her, "What do you have next?"

"Biology." She said holding out her schedule for her to see.

Bella heard Edward's soft, "Yes!"

Angela grinned, "Edward Cullen is in that class. Good luck. I'll see you in gym."

She picked up her food tray and tossed it before exiting the cafeteria. She walked around the campus, needing the fresh air to help her mind and body relax. Telling herself over and over that it wasn't them, they were not them. They weren't them. They were different, same species different people. It was always hard to separate the ones that had utterly wrecked her and ones that she didn't even know but she could try, hopefully. She hurried out to the parking lot to her truck and took a deep breath. She couldn't get the blonde out of her mind and she honestly didn't want to.

"It's dangerous to be out here alone."

Bella spun around to the beautiful voice that came from right behind her and she came face to face with Rosalie Hale. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she asked, "So why are you out here then?"

Rosalie smirked, "I like danger."

Bella raised her right eyebrow, "Define danger."

Rosalie pressed into Bella's body causing her back to hit the truck door, "Me."

Bella chuckled shoving her fear away, "I'm not afraid of you."

Rosalie smirked, "You should be."

"Because you're different?" She asked, challengingly.

Rosalie cocked her head to the side, "I'm more than different Bella."

Bella shook her head not surprised the small-town rumor mill was doing its best to spread her name around, "Not to me. Although I do have to ask, why are you out here instead of with your boyfriend?"

Rosalie frowned and opened her mouth to speak but the bell rang. Bella pushed off the truck, slipping around the silent vampire, and walked towards the science building as Rosalie stared after her. She could feel the golden gaze burning a hole in her back until she rounded a corner and had to lean against the wall to stop her legs from shaking. She would have to be careful with her control around the blonde but then why would the blonde want anything to do with her? She was just a plain human and Rosalie was a vampire, after everything she went through she knew for herself that it wouldn't work out.

She pushed herself off the wall and headed to biology to speak to the teacher before class started and he pointed to the only open seat which was next to Edward Cullen. She sat down and opened her textbook.

"I'm Edward Cullen."

Bella smiled politely at him, "Bella."

He smiled, "Are you liking Forks?" He stared at her carefully for a moment then frowned.

She nodded, "I've always loved Forks." She decided to throw him off his game, "Your eyes are a little dark, are you okay?"

He nodded in surprise, "Um yeah, it's the fluorescents. I'm usually good at reading people but you're… Difficult."

Bella held back her laugh as she thought, 'Mindreader, just what I fucking need.' She shook her head, "I'm sorry."

He chuckled, "No need to apologize. I'll just have to try harder."

She raised an eyebrow, "No offense Edward but I'd rather just like to get through the class."

He frowned, "Why?"

Bella grinned, "Would you believe I like school?"

He smiled softly and shook his head, "Nope, but nice try."

Bella shook her head, "So tell me Edward, what's your family like?"

He tensed slightly but smiled, "We are an eclectic bunch. Alice is very hyper."

Bella chuckled, "A hyper pixie. Good to know."

He laughed and everyone in the room stared at them but he ignored it like it was a usual thing around here, "Yes, she can be overwhelming at times but she means well. Emmett is a big goofball. He loves to have fun and make a joke of everything."

Bella smiled, "I like him already. Please tell me he loves video games."

Edward laughed with a nod, "He likes to pull all-nighters."

Bella grinned, "Man after my own heart then."

Edward smiled, "Tell me about you Bella. Why did you move here?"

The bell rang and they gathered their belongings and headed for the door. As they made their way down the hallway to stares Bella sighed, "It's complicated and a really long story."

He frowned, "You were living with your mom right?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah and she got remarried to Phil."

"Did you not like him?" He asked confused.

Bella shook her head as she stopped outside of her next class, "No and her either." She turned and disappeared into the room.

Her last class of the day was Gym. Basketball was the only thing that made the class bearable. The game had always calmed her, cleared her mind of everything that wasn't plays, offense and defense, or how to properly perform a layup. It was her outlet. She could play hard and get an adrenaline rush that would keep her going for hours afterwards. The peace she found on the court had always been her safe place and the place where nothing else mattered.

Until now.

She had never seen a coven of more than three or four but somehow she knew this was a bigger coven than they showed as she spotted three of the Cullen's in the gymnasium. They kept up their appearance well, of being teenagers in high school for the first time. She could tell the oldest of the three was the short pixie. She had learned that long ago, how to tell which was older out of a group of vampires.

She slipped into the locker room to dress, pulling on sweats and headed into the gymnasium. Basketball would be the first quarter and Bella was okay with that. The coach called her up and put her on a team with two of his best players, Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley. Mike smiled widely as Tyler introduced himself and she felt awkward.

They were against the Cullen's. Rosalie, the blonde that had captured her attention in the cafeteria at lunch, Emmett, the one built like a brick shit house, and Alice the pixie. Bella grimaced to herself before turning back to them and aligning herself with Emmett, avoiding Rosalie.

He grinned at her as she took possession of the ball and kept her back to him, "So you're the Bella everyone has been talking about."

She nodded, "Glad you noticed Bear Man."

She passed the ball to Mike and spun around Emmett easily. Mike bounced it passed Rosalie, back to Bella and she made the layup perfectly. Everyone clapped and hollered causing her to frown.

Mike pulled her aside, "No one has ever scored against the Cullen's, in anything."

She glanced over at Rosalie who was glaring at Mike's arms that were around Bella's shoulders. She smirked at the blonde and said to Mike, "More where that came from."

She ducked out from under his arm and took the ball from Tyler. She passed it back to Tyler and dodged around Emmett taking the ball back. Alice was on her instantly and Bella smiled at the pixie.

"So Edward tells me you're Alice."

Alice smiled brightly, "Yep. We're going to be best friends Bella."

Bella grinned, "Oh, we already are Pixie." Bella bounced the ball between Alice's legs and spun around her catching it for another layup.

Alice frowned at Bella as she walked over to Mike and Tyler, trying to figure out what just happened.

Tyler smiled widely at Bella, "That's definitely a record Bella."

Bella shrugged and Mike put his arm around her shoulders again. A low growl rumbled from Rosalie's chest too low for human ears so Bella ignored it. She pushed Mike off of her and took her place on the court. Tyler held the ball until the coach blew the whistle and then he threw it at Bella. She caught it easily and spun to put her back to Rosalie.

Rosalie pressed her body tight against Bella's, "I see now that you are as different as I am."

Bella smirked back at her, "Am I?" She shuffled her feet back slightly forcing Rosalie backwards.

Rosalie's body felt good against her own and she wanted more but knew there were too many watching them.

Rosalie reached but Bella faked to the left before spinning to the right. Mike came in for the block and Rosalie stumbled so she wouldn't hurt the human. Bella rushed forward only to be stopped by Emmett so she passed to Tyler. Rosalie took Emmett's place and Bella smiled at her.

Bella played her hardest and made the vampires work for their shots and plays. She knew she was pushing them but she needed it. She needed to not let them have their control, not let them be better. Something in her mind told her this wasn't a good idea but she had never been good at listening to other people's directions, even if it was her own. Again self-preservation had never been her strong point.

She kept her body close to the woman that had made eye contact with her in the cafeteria. She watched the woman's movements and her footwork and knew at the precise second that she had to make her move. She easily stole the ball and spun around for a three-pointer, making nothing but net. Students cheered but Bella was already getting back in position, her head fully in the game.

The woman eyed her with so much curiosity and something else. That something else is what made Bella pause and study her back. It was something she had never seen in someone else when they looked at her. It was confusing but as the coach blew his whistle she shook her head and got her head back in the game.

After scoring twelve of her teams sixteen points Bella was well aware at how annoyed the vampires were getting. Every time they thought they had the upper hand Bella would knock them right off their feet, figuratively, surprising them with something new. Her team was winning by two points and the two boys, Mike and Tyler, were bouncing around happily.

Bella was sweating in her long sleeves as each team was now pushing the other harder than when they had started and she was overheating. She pulled her long sleeve shirt off, tossing it to Angela who grinned at her and left her black muscle shirt tucked in as she ran back into position. The woman stared at her with slowly darkening eyes and Bella knew that look. Hunger, and not for food. Pure lust was taking over her face and Bella felt a bit complimented at that. She knew she had deep jagged scars that crisscrossed all over her body, mostly hidden by her clothing. But wearing just the muscle shirt showed some of the larger ones, like the one directly over her heart. It was jagged and looked like she had been gouged by something unpleasant, which she had but that wasn't the point. The burns were still covered by bandages as they were still healing but also she didn't want anyone to see them.

People stared, she was used to this but something in the way the girl was staring made her pause. She watched the vampire's eyes rake across her body, taking in the scars she could see and the bandages. Her eyes turned black instantly, but still, lust was front and center. They stopped on the scar above her heart and the lust was replaced with anger and hatred. An anger Bella had seen once before and her heart began to speed out of control in her chest. She had seen this look before and it had not ended well for her. In fact, it's how she ended up with all of the scars that littered her body.

The woman's head cocked to the side as she could hear Bella's heartbeat. Bella watched as concern and confusion danced in the pitch-black eyes as she took her place in front of her. Through her sunglasses, their eyes held that connection, a connection that Bella hadn't had with anyone before. It was deep and strong, something about it feeling like it would last forever. Bella froze as, for once in her life, she began to hope it would last forever. That maybe someday everything she had been through would have all been worth it and that she would be able to get the anger out.

Mike saw the reaction Bella was giving to Rosalie and it annoyed him that she was giving the Cullen's her attention and not him. He would have to show her who was who in this town and in front of everyone. No one turned down Mike Newton.

Tyler threw the ball to Bella and she grinned at Rosalie before faking to the right then a fake to the left and dodging right, throwing Rosalie off. She ran in for the layup but was caught by a fist to the face. She landed hard on the floor as blood poured from her nose.

Mike grinned down at her, "Sorry Bella I didn't see you there."

The coach blew his whistle, "Newton."

Rosalie knelt beside Bella, "Are you okay?"

She saw the pitch-black eyes looking back at her and frowned, "I'm fine." She stood and hurried out of the gym to the locker room, catching her shirt that Angela tossed to her with a look of worry.

She pulled her button-down shirt out of her backpack after she laced her boots, pulling it over her muscle shirt, and buttoned her jeans. She held the long sleeve shirt to her face as she grabbed her bag and headed for her truck, completely done for the day with everything.

Edward appeared at the edge of the parking lot with black eyes, "Are you okay?"

Bella nodded, "I'm fine. You should check on Rosalie. She seemed upset."

Edward frowned as he followed Bella to her truck, "She cares about you."

Bella sighed, "She just met me. You all did."

He nodded, "We are pretty good judges of character."

Bella shook her head, frustrated with the undead variety of people, "Fuck it. I don't want to hide it." She said mostly to herself before snapping at Edward, "I know what you are. Judges of character my ass, Vampire."

Bella pulled herself up into her truck as Edward's jaw dropped in shock. He stood frozen like a statue as she pulled out of the parking lot and sped home. Her mind stayed on the gorgeous blonde as she cooked dinner for herself and Charlie. He would be home any minute and she wanted the food to be ready. She was just starting to plate the steak and potatoes when he walked in the door excitedly.

"Bella!"

She turned and half-smiled at him, "Hey dad."

He smiled at her, knowing she didn't like to be touched, "I waited as long as I could this morning. You look exhausted Bells. When did you get in?"

She set the plates on the table and shrugged, "This morning. I just went to school to get the first day over with." She pulled two beers out of the fridge and handed one to him before popping the top on hers and taking a long drink. She ate quickly and then muttered a good night before she rushed upstairs.

She sat on the edge of her bed and slowly began to doze off. She shook her head and pulled her jeans and shirts off before turning to the mirror. She looked at all the scars covering her bare chest, her breasts plump but covered with the white and slightly pink raised marks. She shook her head as she pulled a baggy button-up shirt on then pulled her boxers off. Her member sprang free and she stared at it for a moment.

She had never had a problem with it. She was a medical anomaly, born female but male genitalia. No one understood why. One doctor had called her a medical miracle, one in a billion chance. She pulled a pair of black cargo sweats on and climbed into bed wondering the same thing she has wondered her entire life. Why was she born like this? It didn't bother her and she wouldn't hide it if someone asked, she just preferred to keep this side of her private. It was personal and very hard to explain so it was best kept in the dark. She sat her sunglasses on the bedside table as she lay down and finally closed her exhausted eyes.

.

Charlie smiled at his daughter. She had been through so much and if he could find the bastards that had kidnapped and hurt his little girl he would. He ate slowly as he watched Bella trying not to fall asleep as she ate quickly. She muttered a good night and headed upstairs. He gripped his can a little too hard and the fragile aluminum can caved in his hand. Anger flowed through his veins as the memory of the night he received the phone call played in his mind.

* * *

.

_He had been down fishing on the Rez with Billy when his cell phone rang. It was Bella's number and he answered it eagerly, "Bells!"_

_"No Charlie." Renee's voice was cold and disgusted. She always was with him. "I have some bad news." Her voice was cold and emotionless, "Bella is missing. We haven't seen her since Friday night."_

_Charlie's heart sank into his stomach and he told her he would fly down right away. She wasn't happy about that but he also knew she didn't care if her freak of a daughter ever returned._

_He did. _

_Bella had been born with a rare medical condition, names like hermaphrodite and intersex had been thrown around, but he didn't care. She was HIS daughter and he cared. Renee had always been disgusted by it. She wouldn't even touch Bella for the first few years and after that, it was only if she absolutely had to, and never when she wasn't clothed. He was the one to care for her, feed her, and bathe her until she was old enough to do it on her own. He loved every minute of it because she was his flesh and blood. His little girl and she always would be._

_He left Billy quickly and took the first flight to Phoenix. He had been allowed to help aid the police as a courtesy since he was Chief of Police in Forks. Once they had found that out all hell almost broke loose. A Police Chief's daughter was missing and it turned into a statewide manhunt to find her. He would never forget they had found her in that abandoned warehouse covered in blood. He had been there for three weeks when he got the call that she had been found but was in critical condition, with a possibility that she wouldn't survive. _

_As she recovered she asked if she could live with him and he said he wasn't going to take no as an answer. She made him leave so he could go back to work and she continued to recover, talking to him multiple times a day every day. They had grown closer in those few months and he was excited to have his daughter back. She had become so distant while living with Renee and he knew that Renee was the reason. He was positive that Renee and Phil were abusing her but he couldn't prove it. He's been a cop long enough to know that without proof it wouldn't do any good. _

* * *

.

Now she was here but still broken and he wanted more than anything to help her, he just didn't know how to help. He jumped as the house phone rang and he was jerked back into the present. He shook his head as he stood and crossed the room to the phone on the wall.

"Swan."

"Has the best Swan arrived yet?" A gruff voice asked.

He smiled as he rolled his eyes, "Yes Billy. She just went to bed though. She went straight to school without any sleep last night so she looks exhausted."

"I'm glad she's finally home Charlie. You should bring her down this weekend. Jake's been looking forward to seeing her again."

The cop nodded as he stared at his now crushed can of beer, "I will. I think it will do her some good. I'll call you tomorrow after I talk to her about it."

"Sounds good."

The call ended with a click and he hung up the phone. An hour later he made his way tiredly up the stairs and over to Bella's bedroom door. He eased it open gently and smiled as he took in the sight of his daughter. She was curled under the blankets fast asleep. He watched her for a moment before he took in the opened duffel bag on the floor next to the bed. Clothes were neatly folded in it but a glint of silver caught his eye.

He leaned further into the room and looked closer at the silver metal that rested half underneath a pair of sweats. His heart beat faster in his chest as anger flooded his body. He stared at Bella and whispered, "I promise no one will ever hurt you again baby girl."

He closed the door quietly and slipped into his room, slowly sitting on the edge of his bed. He glanced at the bedside table where his police-issued revolver sat and frowned. He shook his head and began to undress for bed as he made a promise to himself.

A promise that Bella would never have to what's in that duffel bag.


	2. Strong Opinions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is being rewritten so I apologize for the long wait. Some parts will be familiar while others will be different or longer.
> 
> This will have dark themes so don't like don't read.

**AN:** This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

Bella slept soundlessly for once and when she awoke she felt better. She found Charlie already gone and showered quickly. She rushed downstairs and out to the truck as she put her sunglasses on, the clock telling her she was late.

She parked in the only available spot which was the same spot she had parked in the day before. She slid out of the truck as her eyes met the gorgeous blonde from the cafeteria and gym class the day before. She was leaning against the cherry red BMW across the lot, watching her every move.

Bella shut the door and reached into the bed of the truck to grab her bag. When she turned the woman was right in front of her and she jumped slightly.

"I'm Rosalie Hale." She held her hand out.

Bella eyed it for a moment before ignoring it then said, "Bella Swan."

Rosalie dropped her hand and eyed her curiously, "You must be the Chief's daughter our father has heard so much about."

Bella frowned, "Your father?"

Rosalie nodded, "Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He knows your dad."

Bella shrugged, "I just got into town yesterday morning so I haven't had a chance to actually talk to my dad."

Bella watched the golden eyes swirl with emotion before they hardened again, "You were really good in gym yesterday."

Bella nodded, "I've played a lot."

_'Wow, way to be interesting Swan.'_ She thought to herself.

Rosalie nodded, "So I figured."

Bella sighed, "I'm sorry I don't usually talk to people much."

Rosalie nodded, "Would you like to sit with me at lunch today?"

Bella felt her heartbeat quicken. The idea alone made her excited but also the prospect intrigued her. Maybe she could put away her fears once and for all of she could get closer to this coven. Are they the same as them or are they different?

Bella shrugged.

Rosalie smiled and Bella felt her knees go weak and begin to shake. Her heart flipped in her chest and tiny dragons began to beat their wings in her stomach. She watched as Rosalie walked back to her siblings then leaned against the silver Volvo to stare at her curiously.

That one look had evoked more emotion in Bella than she had ever felt in the past two years. She could feel herself harden slightly and she closed her eyes, willing it to go away.

As she walked to class she tried to remember the last time she had ever been aroused. At ten years old doctors were beginning to suspect that maybe it didn't work, hell even she was beginning to think it but after what happened in the last year she just couldn't bring herself to think about that kind of thing. It's not like it hadn't crossed her mind but she just wasn't interested in it for obvious reasons. Then Victoria's face popped into her mind. She cared for Victoria but at times it felt like she was being used by the fiery redhead.

Now, however, now there was something different and that something was a certain blonde she would possibly be sitting with at lunch.

_'No.'_

Bella shook her head. She wasn't going there. She wasn't ready to look at someone like that yet. Victoria wasn't a relationship, she was just a friend and they had an agreement. She hadn't even spoken about those weeks since she had been at the hospital and the police had been asking questions. Questions she couldn't answer, so really she hadn't said much.

Morning classes passed quickly until she headed to her fourth class of the day. She took her seat nervously as the blonde golden-eyed vampire watched her every move. He frowned at her for a moment then said quietly, "I'm Rosalie's twin brother, Jasper."

She snorted a laugh then shook her head, "Sorry did you say twin?" He nodded and she grimaced, "In what universe?"

He cocked his head to the side and a thick southern accent entered his voice, "What do you mean?"

She sighed, "I guess Edward hasn't said anything to any of you then."

He shook his head, "He wasn't home last night." His eyes burned with curiosity.

She leaned towards him and a look of pure horror, wide eyes with eyebrows that disappeared under his long hair, crossed his face causing her to laugh before she sat back in her seat, "I know Major Whitlock."

His jaw dropped as the teacher walked to the front of the room and began the first lesson on the Civil War. She could feel Jasper's eyes looking her over all through the class hour and she couldn't help but shift uncomfortably. It couldn't pass fast enough as he continued to stare at her and even earned a few stares himself as the class began to notice.

Finally she found herself walking to the cafeteria and excitedly wondering if Rosalie really would sit with her and not knowing if she really wanted to or not. Bella's eyes landed on Rosalie as the blonde waved from an empty table in the back where she sat alone. She couldn't help the small smile that pulled at her lips. She pointed to the soda machine across the room and Rosalie nodded. She pulled a dollar bill out of her pocket as Edward approached her slowly.

"Bella?" He said and the alcohol on his breath wafted across Bella's face.

She nodded, "Alcoholic vampire is a new one for me." She deposited the money in the machine.

"You are a human so I don't understand." Edward frowned at her as he leaned towards her.

She began to feel uncomfortable as she waited for her soda to be released, "You are a mind reader trying to pry into my mind and unsuccessful at that." The machine buzzed and the soda fell. She reached into the slot and grabbed the soda avoiding his hard glare.

"Vampires are dangerous things." He said angrily.

Bella stood and faced him, "Only those who have not accepted who and what they are, are dangerous." Bella turned to make her way to Rosalie.

He caught her arm and jerked her against him, "We don't have souls. We kill people. We are monsters." He snarled to quiet for anyone to hear even his family.

Bella glared at him as a growl rolled through the cafeteria and she spotted Rosalie walking calmly towards them, a look of hatred in her eyes, "That is what you believe and it is wrong. Vampires have souls. The monsters are the ones who refuse to accept who and what they are."

Edward stared at her in horror, like she had just slapped him and broken his jaw. She jerked away from him and walked quickly out of the cafeteria. She sat alone in the grassy courtyard as she drank her soda, slightly annoyed at him for making her feel so uncomfortable that she couldn't bear to be near them any longer, but also for interrupting the lunch she was going to have with Rosalie. Then again she really didn't need the added headache of trying to figure out what Rosalie wanted with her. She sighed tiredly as she headed to her biology class when the bell rang. Edward was sitting next to the only empty seat available in the class again and she heaved another heavy sigh.

"Why do you have such strong opinions about us?" He asked.

Bella stared at her hands, "You called me human, why?"

He frowned, "You smell human and you have a heartbeat."

She nodded, "You have such a strong opinion about me."

He opened his mouth then closed it again, seeing where she was going with it. "Okay. What are you?"

"Many things I don't wish to discuss here, but as for species yes I am human." Bella said as she stared into his golden eyes.

"Fair enough." He said as Mr. Molina began his lecture.

After class Edward followed Bella into the hallway, "What's your last class?"

"Gym" Bella said with a shrug.

He frowned, "You don't sound happy about it."

Bella scoffed, "I may be many things but I am still clumsy and uncoordinated unless it's basketball or baseball. I'm good at those two things and that's it. Fighting too but that's for a different reason."

Edward grinned, "It may be true but, was that sarcasm I heard?"

Bella grinned, "You tell me Eddy boy."

Bella slipped into the gym as Edward laughed. She spotted the pixie and Emmett standing with Rosalie and she groaned internally as she remembered just leaving at lunch without even talking to her. She slipped into the locker room, glad that it was empty and quickly changed into a pair of sweats. Once she entered the gymnasium the three vampires glanced at her once and then returned to their conversation. Bella ignored them, opting to stand with Angela, and waited for the teacher to start the class.

"Swan, I read in your school record that you were the all-star point guard for the basketball varsity team." Coach Clapp called out for the entire room to hear.

Bella hated being put on the spot but she nodded as she felt the heat rush up her neck to her face. For the rest of class she was teamed with Mike and Tyler against the Cullen's. Everyone was more interested in watching them beat the Cullen's than actually playing the game themselves. As class came to an end Mike pulled her aside as everyone headed to the locker room.

"So Bella I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me? Tonight I mean." He grinned at her.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry but I have plans already." She turned to head into the locker but he caught her arm.

"I don't think I was clear about how sorry I was yesterday." His grip tightened on her arm.

Panic flared in her body as she shook her head, "I think you were perfectly clear about all of that yesterday Mike." She tried to pull away.

He tightened his hold even more and jerked her against his body, "Let me spell it out for you Swan. No one says no to me."

"I just did." She snapped angrily.

She could feel the power rising in her and she had to take a deep breath to force it back down. She could hear the sizzling of something nearby as the smell of smoke began to fill the room. A low voice sounded to their right sending a shiver down her spine.

"Let. Her. Go."

She glanced over towards the voice and found Rosalie Hale walking towards them at a slow deliberate pace. She was a predator stalking her prey and at the moment Bella wasn't sure if she or Mike was the prey. Maybe both.

"This doesn't concern you Cullen. Go back to your freak family."

That struck a chord in Bella and without thinking she pulled her arm back and swung her fist as hard as she could at his face. A loud crunch sounded as her fist connected with his jaw and pain exploded up her arm from her knuckles. Even through the pain it felt satisfying as she spun on her heel and slipped into the nearly empty locker room. She shook her head as she sat on the wooden bench in front of the lockers.

She stared at her sore hand and her red knuckles. Renee had called her a freak so much through the years she hated the word. She learned everything was never as it seemed and for her, it seemed like everything she thought she ever knew was wrong. She quickly pulled her jeans on and laced her boots before making her way out of the locker room and into the very empty hallway of the school. Being alone for her was a catch twenty-two. On the one hand, she liked it because her mind could wander where ever it wanted. On the other hand, it also meant her mind could wander to horrible things.

She headed towards the doors that led to the parking lot and pushed through them to find Rosalie Hale leaning against her truck. She took in the sight of the beauty as she looked directly at her. Bella knew she had sunglasses on but it felt like Rosalie could see right through them at times. She took a deep breath and began the trek across the parking lot.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie asked as she pushed herself off the truck with her shoulders.

She shrugged, "I'm fine." She slipped around the blonde with bright gold eyes and unlocked her door.

A cool hand caught her wrist, "Your knuckles are already bruising." Rosalie stared at her hand for a moment before looking up at her.

Bella's heart stopped as she stared into the bright golden eyes that were filled with worry and something else she couldn't name. Pleasure coursed through her veins as her skin seemed to be on fire where Rosalie was touching her ever so gently. Panic filled her body as her lungs screamed for air. She sucked in a deep breath, not realizing she had stopped breathing, as she jerked her hand away and pulled herself quickly into her truck.

She glanced at Rosalie's shocked expression and frowned, "I'm sorry."

She slammed her door and pulled out of the parking lot refusing to look in the rearview mirror. She hated not being in control of her emotions but Rosalie pulled so many things out of her at once. She wasn't used to wanting to be touched by someone and she sure as hell wasn't used to being happy in any way shape or form. It was confusing to say the least. How could one person, that she didn't even know, make her happy just from a look or make every nerve in her body come alive with just one touch?

She pulled into the driveway, as the headache began, and parked behind the police cruiser. She frowned, Charlie was never home early.

She entered the house and called out to her father, "Dad?"

Charlie answered from the living room, "In here kiddo."

She dropped her bag by the door and plopped down on the sofa, "Are you okay?" At his frown she added, "You're never home early."

He chuckled, "Oh. No I'm fine. Billy invited us down this weekend and I was wondering if you were up for it?"

She shrugged. She liked Jacob enough growing up and when she would visit Charlie he would take her down to the reservation so he could go fishing with Billy she was left with Jacob and his sisters. She was a year older than Jacob but they always got along, even after he found out about her anomaly. She hadn't seen him in years however and a lot had changed in that time.

Charlie frowned, "It was just a thought Bells. Billy and Jacob haven't seen you in a long time."

"Yeah. It'll be fun to see Jake again." She said quickly with a smile.

"Good. I'll order pizza for dinner tonight and then we can pick up a few things on Sunday in Port Angeles. Sound good?"

She nodded as her mind floated to good times with Jacob when they were younger, before Renee took her away from her father.

The rest of the night she spent quality time with Charlie watching the basketball games that were on. When the pizza arrived he moved next to her on the sofa and she enjoyed the safety she felt with him next to her. The more they talked the more excited she got about the upcoming trip to La Push Saturday. As ten rolled around she glanced at him.

"So I was wondering if that cabin we started years ago was still around?" she asked carefully.

He eyed her for a moment then nodded, "Yeah. It's still towards the back end of the property. Why? Don't want to live with your old man?" he shoulder bumped her playfully.

She laughed at his quizzical look then shook her head, "No I just miss it. I used to spend the weekends out there remember."

He nodded as a distant look came over his face, "I remember. You were so excited that you had me to yourself while we were building it."

"I miss it. You were always working and the weekend was the only time I really got to see you." She smiled at him.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "The key is hanging up on the hook by the back door. You can check it out tomorrow after school. Now it's bed time."

She snorted a laugh, "It's ten."

He stared at her, "And?"

She chuckled as she kissed his cheek then stood, "Yes sir." She could hear his laughter as she hurried up the stairs and slipped into her bedroom with a smile on her face. She fell into bed that night smiling happily.

The next day she avoided Rosalie and opted for sitting in her truck at lunch instead of going to the cafeteria. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with emotions or people of the vampire variety. Edward wasn't in biology and she decided not to chance it, skipping gym all together. She sped home and snagged the keys off the hook right where Charlie had said they would be.

She made her way through the thick forest, only tripping ten times, and spotted the cabin after ten minutes. She frowned as she found the dirt road that used to lead directly to the cabin itself but it was over grown, the forest reclaiming it for its own pleasure. The clearing around the cabin was still pretty bare and she smiled.

The large wooden wraparound porch was just as she remembered, the railings covered with vines. It was a two bedroom log cabin with one large bathroom and an open floor plan main area. The kitchen looked out to the living room and the fireplace was the best around. It heated the entire main room and the bathroom nicely. The bedrooms each had their own fireplace, which were pretty large spaces of their own, and were still filled with the furniture she and Charlie had picked out so long ago.

She stared out the window above the sink towards the dark forest and shivered, inside was definitely colder than outside. She could still see herself and Charlie chopping firewood while laughing and it eventually always turned into a snowball fight. She loved this cabin, it was the one place she could escape to when Charlie and Renee would yell at each other.

She and Jacob would spend the weekends here alone pretending they were grown and not having to listen to what their parents would tell them to do. She had always dreamed of living in the cabin full time but then Renee filed for divorce and all of her dreams were shattered from that point on.

She shook her head and grabbed the axe near the glass sliding back door, needing to get her mind on better things. She spent the next few hours chopping wood and carrying it to the covered porch where they had always stacked the firewood in the winter. An hour later the fire was roaring in the fireplace and the sun had disappeared into the trees as she sat on the sofa in front of the fire.

"Long afternoon?"

She jumped to her feet as her heart pounded in her chest and she glared at her father, "Don't sneak up on me."

He held his hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry. I knocked, I thought you heard me."

She shook her head at him, "I was finally able to zone out. Not a thought in my head for an hour." She smiled.

"Place looks good. You actually know how to clean." He grinned at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Ha ha. I want to replace the counter top, it's got a crack in it."

He moved into the kitchen and grinned, "I told you and Jacob not to play Zorro on them."

She laughed, "Who knew two one hundred pound kids jumping on them constantly could crack marble?" she gave him her innocent look.

He chuckled, "Alright let's go eat dinner." Once the fire was out safely they stumbled their way through the black forest to the house for dinner.

.

.

The rest of the week Bella spent avoiding Rosalie as much as possible. In gym she made sure not to be against her and she tried not to be on Mike's team. He had been following her like a lost puppy dog since she had hit him, doing more damage to her knuckles than his face. Charlie had been angry when she told him what happened but he also couldn't stop smiling proudly at her. Unfortunately Mike had become more persistent throughout the week and by Friday morning he kept trying to hold her hand.

Angela had pulled her away to head to their first classes but lunch came way too quickly. She entered the cafeteria because she was hungry and figured she would grab food before heading out to her truck. She spotted the Cullen's sitting in their usual table and Rosalie's head snapped up to look directly at her. She noticed the slight twitch at the corner of Rosalie's mouth as a very small smile appeared for a moment before it disappeared again.

Her heart began to beat in excitement as she turned to the line waiting for food. Angela and Jessica hurried up to her and Jessica grabbed her arm, "So I hear you and the Ice Queen have something going after school."

Bella frowned, "What thing?"

Angela smiled shyly, "Lauren said she saw you and Hale getting awfully close Tuesday after school by your truck."

She sighed, "It's not what you think." She glanced over at Rosalie and saw her watching her carefully. She so did not need this right now.

Jessica scoffed, "Oh come on. Ice Queen Hale doesn't talk to anyone let alone touch someone. Dish."

Bella rolled her eyes, "I don't like gossip Jess."

"Yes but I do and this is major news." She put on her best reporter voice, "I have breaking news. This just in, Ice Queen Rosalie Hale has actually spoken to a student at Forks High School. Angela what do you have?"

Bella shook her head as Angela grinned, "Well we have witnesses that saw Hale speaking to Bella Swan and what appeared to be hand holding."

Bella snorted, "Give it a rest already."

They both grinned and crossed their arms over their chests before saying in unison, "Details."

She shook her head, "None of your business. None of anyone's business but mine and Rosalie's."

Jessica gasped, "So there is business that no one needs to know of."

"That's… No… You're twisting my words." Bella stammered as she glanced over at Rosalie.

The blonde was grinning widely at her with a smirk, no rescue planned. She narrowed her eyes at the Ice Queen and crossed her arms over her chest. Two could play this game. She looked at Jessica, "Okay fine. Ice Queen Hale did something really embarrassing, I saw it and was consoling her."

She grinned triumphantly as Rosalie's jaw dropped and the smirk was wiped from her face. Jessica's eyes widened, "Please tell me. What happened?"

Bella grinned as Rosalie made her way quickly to the three girls, "Bella may I have a word with you?"

She shook her head, "I was just about to get my food but-"

Rosalie grabbed her arm, "Now would be good." She jerked her out of the cafeteria and to a secluded area near the main building.

"Hey, easy on the human," Bella snapped as her back hit the wall roughly.

Rosalie leaned into her body, placing her hands on the wall on either side of her head, "You will pay for that Swan."

She crossed her arms defiantly, "I did nothing wrong. You knew what they were trying to do and you left me hanging."

A purr rumbled in the blondes chest and Bella felt herself harden instantly. Her body stiffened as panic flooded her body again. Rosalie cocked her head, "Why do you always get tense around me?"

She swallowed hard and forced herself to move. She slipped under Rosalie's arm and backed away from her, "I don't always get tense."

"Yes you do."

Golden eyes stared at dark sunglasses as Rosalie took a step towards her. She felt her heart beat faster as she backed away further, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Her foot caught the edge of the sidewalk and she began to fall backwards. Rosalie moved in a blur and wrapped her cool arms around Bella's body, cradling her carefully. Every nerve in her body seemed to burst into flame at once. Bella couldn't help but freeze in the vampire's arms. A flood of memories danced behind her eyes, playing in her mind. They tricked her, teased her into thinking she was somewhere else and not in Forks. She jerked free of Rosalie's hold and ran in a sprint to the parking lot, not seeing the worry and pain on the blondes face.

She didn't stop moving until she was locked in her room. She sat on the floor next to her bed and let the panic attack run its course. She was used to it now but it didn't make it any easier as her chest tightened and her breathing became harder and harder. Fear coursed through her veins as she rocked back and forth, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Every muscle in her body was tight and ready to move at a moment's notice.

She kept repeating over and over in a whisper, "It's not him. Just breathe."

As the sun set it finally ended and she was exhausted. She had to force her body to relax so she could move. She stumbled to the bathroom and showered for an hour before sitting in her room, reliving everything. All the pain made her rub her chest and smells that weren't really there filled her nose. She finally couldn't take it and ran down stairs, forgetting her sunglasses on the bedside table, to grab the full bottle of Jack Daniels that was hidden in the back of the cabinet behind the cans of food. She had two thirds of the bottle gone when Charlie arrived home and as she downed the rest as he stood staring at her in shock.

"Bells?" He asked softly taking a step towards her.

She shook her head, "Don't." She stumbled backwards, hooking her foot on the chair leg. She fell backwards and broke out into laughter once she was on the floor.

Charlie rushed to her, "Bella what the hell?"

"Don't!" She shouted and shoved him away.

He fell back against the table as Bella pulled herself up using the counter. She shook her head at him, "Don't fucking touch me."

Charlie stood slowly, "I'm not Bella. How long have you been drinking?"

She glared at him and Charlie froze, staring at her pitch black eyes. He had never seen his daughter like this before. He knew about her eyes and when she was extremely angry they would normally turn blood red but now, now he could see so much anger and hate that he didn't believe possible to exist inside someone.

"Long enough," She spat at him angrily the smell of alcohol wafting into the air between them. She stumbled forward and used the table to steady herself as the room began to spin. Bella stared at him as the warm whiskey began its job of relaxing her body and numbing her mind. She shook her head and backed away as her thoughts began to blur together. Nothing was making sense now as the whisky worked its way through her mind, making her forget.

She shook her head as she was suddenly no longer in the kitchen with Charlie, "Good for you. You got the hell out of dodge and I was left for him to torture. Just fucking great."

Charlie frowned at her as she moved towards the doorway, "Who left you and what him are you talking about Bella?"

He was utterly confused but knew that she was so far gone that she was no longer in the room with him but trapped in her own mind.

Bella shook her head refusing to say any more, mostly out of fear that she would vomit if she opened her mouth. She stumbled up the stairs while her mind began to shut down and tripped on the third step. Charlie caught her instantly and helped her up the stairs and to her room.

He had never seen her like this. He knew she hadn't talked about what happened that night but he was hoping that her friends were at least helping her cope back in Phoenix. He was wrong, he saw that now. She was doing her best to hold it together and he was finally seeing just how much that was taking a toll on her.

He helped her into her room and she fell back on the bed, completely passed out. He rolled her to her stomach and placed a trashcan beside her bed before hurrying downstairs to the kitchen. He sat three bottles of water on her bedside table before returning to the living room. He needed to know everything. When he had seen her on his last night in Phoenix she had promised him that she would be okay and when he talked to her on the phone she seemed to be doing fine. Constantly talking about her friend Victoria.

As he changed out of his uniform for bed he made a plan to make a few phone calls first thing Monday morning to find out what had happened in Phoenix after he had left.


End file.
